character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Flash (Canon, Composite)/Chiraq004
|-|God of Death= |-|Future Flash= |-|Wallace West= |-|Wally West= |-|Impulse= |-|Jason Garrick= |-|Barry Allen= |-|Reverse Flash= |-|1= |-|2= Summary The Flash 'AKA " The Fastest Man alive is a well-known hero from the DC Universe. He is also a founding member of the Justice Leauge. He was originally a forensic scientist at STAR Labs until a mix of chemicals and a bolt of lightning caused a chain reaction that eventually to the creation of the Speedforce. From then on, the Flash was born. Always striving to get faster, and saving Central city while doing so. Powers and Stats 'Tier: Low 2-C '''| '''2-A '''via phasing | '''1-A '''via death hax | '''1-A Name: 'The Flash '''Origin: '''DC Comics '''Gender: '''Usually portrayed as male '''Age: ' Varies, Beyond the concept of time 'Classification: '''Speedster, Death itself '''Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration ( Low-Mid, True-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation ( Ran to a point of time where death didn't exist on a conceptual level Can interact with the black racer, who is death itself, The Justice Leauge momentarily created an extra-dimensional heaven made of Information and concepts gathered from every pre-dominant culture in the universe ) Death Manipulation ( Using the death aspect of the Speed Force, can instantly claim them, Can claim people as the Black Racer ) Higher-Dimensional Manipulation ( With the Justice Leauge mentally annihilated Id who is six-dimensional alien technology created an extra-dimensional heaven with the Justice Leauge ) Fusionism ( can fuse with the rest of the Flashes ), Absorption ( Can absorb the entire kinetic energy of the planet , Absorbed the entire Speed Force ), Statistics Amplification ( Can increase his thought speed ), Statistics Reduction ( Stole the speed of Amazo when he had the powers of the JLA ), Invulnerability ( stated to be immune to physical damage ), BFR ( Can send you to the Speed Force, can send you to your home dimension by vibrating ) Self-Sustenance ( can keep himself alive with pure speed, Can survive in space ) Information Manipulation ( Unravelved Thinker into data and information ) Information Analysis ( read an entire libary full of books very quickly ) Cosmic Awareness ( can sense anyone connected to the Speed Force ) Abstract Existence ( Bart Allen is the Speed Force itself Is death itself ) Acausality ( Type 1, Type 2 ) ( Can exist in places beyond space and time, can remember events that were previously retconned via the Crisises ) Biological Manipulation ( Can speed up biological processes ) , Paralysis Inducement ( immobilized Inertia ), Non-Physical Interaction ( can make himself intagible via phasing) Matter Manipulation ( can turn off Black Holes by manipulating its epicenter ) , Explosion Manipulation ( Can make things explode by phasing ) Vibration Manipulation ( Can phase through 5th dimesnional Imps ), Time Travel, Extrasensory Perception ( Can see cloaked objects ), Precognition ( Can see every outcome and possibility in an instant), Durability Negation, Energy Manipulation , Antimatter Manipulation ( Can interact with the Anti-Monitor, who is composed of Antimatter, Destroyed the Anti-Monitor's Antimatter canon) , Mind Manipulation ( via the Sage Force ) , Attack Reflection ( Can reflect energy benams ) , Power Nullification (Can negate Martian Manhunter's intagibility) , Resistance to Mind Manipulation ( Can break out of illusions) ,Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation ( Can exist in places were death is non-exisistent on a conceptual level, Blacked out beams that stole the life of everyone in all time and space Can interact with Death itself ). , Time Manipulation ( Unaffected by The Black Flash's time corruption ) Matter Manipulation (Broke out of Ambient Matter ) Perception Manipulation (Thinks on a different Frequency), Existence Erasure. [[Attack Potency|'''Attack Potency]]: Universal+ ' ( Can Damage Superboy Prime, who can survive a Big Bang, Can Damage Hal Jordan who's defeat was gonna create a new universe . Lex Luthor calls the Power Rings extra-dimensional weapons . Has beaten the entire Justice League, multiple times. Superman can deliver a force greater than anything in the universe, Silver Age Superman can tank the Big Bang. Restored a timeline in his fight with Jaxon Wonder Woman can fight Queen of Fables, an extra-dimensional embodiment of evil folklore. Should be relative to Aqua Man who can collapse the universe. Can fight against The Spectre, Who can stop universes and timeline from merging. Post-Crisis Superman in his fight Golden Age Superman with Golden Age Superman was re-writing his timeline and shattered a space-time continuum. Silver Age Superman caused a universe to be created following the Death of Maalador. Superman can burst through the bonds of infinity and shatter the boundaries of time and space while flying. Superman can fight against Nebula Man, who is a universe. Superman can fight Time Trapper, who is a sentient timeline capable of shattering timelines. Superman survived an encounter with a tesseract swarm Should be relative to Captain Atom who can create and destroy a universe. Captain Atom's fight with Monarch was twisting time and space and was causing compressed universes to explode. Monarch's quantum power is like the Big Bang itself. With something similar to the Infinite Mass Punch, Jenny Quantum was gonna rip apart the universe. Flash can fight the Lord of Time who is four-dimensional ) | '''Multiversal+ '( Kills the Anti-Monitor. The Anti-Monitor was gonna destroy the positive Multiverse. The local Multiverse is consistently stated to have infinite universes ) | 'Outerversal '(Ran through and destroyed Hyper-Time, in the future, he collapsed Hyper-time using the Still Force and Speed Force. Hyper-Time is like "three temporal dimensions". Like time beyond time, This even binds the Sphere of the Gods. The Sphere of the Gods contains New Genesis, New Genesis is beyond the bounds of time and space. It contains The Phantom Zone, The Phantom Zone is described as a dimensionless dimension, The Sphere of the Gods is described as a platonic, archetypal world. The Sphere of the Gods contains Heaven, which is beyond space and time and contains platonic shapes. The Dreaming and Nightmare, which is in the Sphere gods, resides in the crack beneath space and space beyond space. where no words in the human language can describe this place-that-is-not-a-place and this time-that-is-not-a-time. ) | 'Outerversal '( Fused with the Anti-Life and The Black Racer, and one shot Darkseid, The Anti-Life is equal to the Source . The Black Racer one shot True Form Orion. Orion can fight against Scott free with the Anti-Life, Orion in his fight with Darkseid was violating the Source. Orion can corrupt the Source by himself. Darkseid can harm The Spectre, who was gonna destroy all of creation in his fight with the Phantom Stranger. The Source relies on High-Father and Darkseid to exist. Limbo is a realm where time, space and stories don't exist where all of existence up to the Sphere of the Gods is but non-existent fiction. The Monitor Sphere is a higher realm where massive things in Limbo are considered infinitesimal where time, space, and scale are higher and everything is more profound and meaningful where form and meaning surrender to the Overvoid, and narratives crystallize around and the denizens walk among primal forms in a fundamental world. Alephs reside infinitely beyond everything to this point, with the Source/All of Creation being boundless in comparison ) 'Speed: ' 'Immeasurable '''likely '''Irrelevant '( Can keep up with Supergirl, Supergirl breaks the time barrier, she spun herself to fling herself back in time, and flew to the Pre-historic era. The Flash runs to the past with Daniel West , outpaced instantaneous teleportation from the point of view of ultradimensional gamblers, utilizes the source of the Speed Force to morph hyperdimensional gels while fighting a White Martian. Outsped Superman, Blitzes the entire Justice Leauge Superman can causally shatter the boundaries of time and space while flying, break the dimensions of time and space to race time itself, defy the concepts of space and time with his flight, break the time barrier to go three centuries in th e past,move in a place of Non-time and Non-space, fly in Hyper-Space, which transcends space and time, react to reality-blitzing missiles, fly across a timeless, placeless dimension when going to the Phantom Zone, Superman Chased Superboy into the future, fly to the past with Batman, one time Superman flew to the past to hand someone milk, hurled Jimmy olsen through the time stream, multiple times, broke through time-space to fly to the past, he tore through space and time with his speed before facing Jaxon, Superman spun faster than time to move into the past, Superman flew around Kryptonians until he whisked them into the timestream, flew into his past self colliding head-on to send themselves into separate points in time and then proceeded to fly into the 30th century, Can tag Superboy Prime who react to Jenny Quantum running through time, Flash has blitzed Hal Jordan, who flew to the future without his lantern, and can travel a timeless distanceless barrier in an instant. Should be relative to Aquaman who can swim in the Secret Sea, which transcends space and time. Bart Allen can travel to the Speed Force, Wallace West can travel to the Speed Force, Flash ran back into the Timestream, which consistently is above the laws of time and space, and encompasses the Source Wall. Wally West ran to the 853rd century, outran the Black Racer to the end of time and the universe until death no longer existed on a conceptual level, he ran back to his time through the timestream, he ran into the Speed Force and changed history, stated he can run faster than time, Reverse Zoom ran to the 25th Century, Outran the Big Bang, weaving in and out of space-time on a four-dimensional track, Barry Allen chased Zoom into the past, Reverse Flash can freely temporal dimensions, Barry Allen and Zoom were fighting throughout time, ran back in time to race himself from a second ago, Wally West accidentally ran a few weeks into the future alongside Barry Allen, Flash ran back in time so far, that he saw the hand of God ( The Presence ) making the light of creation ( The Source ), The Flash ran into the Source. Should be relative to Shazam who traveled between atoms to go back to the Big Bang, and can fight in a realm in between and beyond time and space. Should be relative to Wonder Woman who is fast enough to move into the Speed Force.) | 'Irrelevant '| 'Irrelevant '| '''Lifting Strength: Unkown Striking Strength: Universal+ Class '| '''Multiversal+ '| 'Outerversal '| 'Outerversal ' 'Durability: Universal+ '| 'Multiversal+ '| 'Outerversal '| 'Outerversal ' 'Stamina: Very high '( Ran for 24hrs straight ) 'Intelligence:' 'Super Genius '( read and retained and entire library of books, calls the Justice Tower supercomputer slow, which can do quadrillions of calculations per second) Standard Equipment: 'None '''Weaknesses: '''is much weaker while standing still. '''Keys: Base '| 'Crisis on Infinite Earths '| '''Rebirth | God of Death Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Chiraq004